


Tension

by Kuvirahhhh (cannibalcake)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalcake/pseuds/Kuvirahhhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuvira and Lin decide to relieve some tension by sparring together.  Spoiler: They totally bang.  Takes place earlier in the three years between seasons 3 and 4.  In my head, I figured this is just before anyone seriously started calling Kuvira Great Uniter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

Lin found Kuvira’s presence in Republic City to be a great annoyance. Any disruptive presence in her city would have been annoying, but Kuvira had proven particularly agitating. Not only were she and the small group of soldiers who’d accompanied her causing a disturbance, but they were damned pompous about it. If Lin had to see one more raised eyebrow in response to her carefully laid out security measures, she was going to rip it right off that insolent child turned Earth leader’s smug face.

“Chief Beifong!”

Grimacing at the familiar rasp, Lin turned to find the object of her current frustrations standing in her doorway. “What can I do for you this time? More officers protecting bathroom stalls, perhaps?”

The eyebrow rose again, and Lin resisted her more violent urges to, instead, mirror it with her own. They stayed like that for a moment, silently challenging each other before Kuvira continued with a smirk. “Actually, I was thinking something a little more invigorating. It’s been too long since I’ve sparred with someone of equal skill, and your reputation certainly precedes you.”

“Sparring.” Kuvira gave her a curt nod. “That’s the best idea I’ve heard since you arrived,” Lin stated pointedly.

They stepped into the one of the empty sparring rings Lin had set up on the station grounds and made their way to opposite ends. Lin gave herself a quick stretch before she turned to face her opponent. “Metal only?”

Kuvira’s face was focused as she nodded once more. They bowed and rose to meet eyes. A long silence followed as they stared, each daring the other to make the first move. Finally, in a swift movement, Kuvira sent two steel bands flying at Lin, only to have them both knocked out of the air by equally swift metal cables.

Movement flourished from either side as metal met metal. Blow by blow, cables and quick shots of steel flew through the air. Kuvira was lighter on her feet and more rapid in her movements, but Lin’s cables flowed as an extension of her, experience clearly in her favor. The sharp sounds of Kuvira’s cuffs and the scrapes of Lin’s spool were accompanied by rough grunts and heavy breathing.

Lin was beginning to feel the fatigue in her body, but she could tell Kuvira was too. While the young fighter was wise to conserve energy by utilizing short, crisp gestures, Lin had her dodging and weaving, compensating with larger motions than those to which she was accustomed. As the energy waned, the fighting became more desperate. Kuvira shot a band out to wrap over Lin’s eyes, which barely slowed her down at all, having been blindfolded for the majority of her mother’s training. A moment of smugness on Lin’s part, though, gave Kuvira a chance to launch a second band out to swerve around aimed directly at the back of Lin’s knee. It hit just as Lin’s cable wrapped around Kuvira’s ankle and pulled.

Both women lost balance together, Kuvira’s back slamming into the ground as Lin crumbled forward to her hands and knees, the band over her eyes falling to the ground. Gasping for breath, they stood simultaneously. Their chests heaved, and they stared into each other’s eyes, faces red from exertion with stray hairs matted down with sweat and dust.

It was Kuvira who grabbed Lin but Lin who shoved Kuvira against the wall. Their mouths met with barely contained fury, vying for dominance. Lin let out a soft cry as teeth bit into her lower lip, the coppery taste of blood following. Kuvira used the distraction to switch their positions, pinning Lin with a thigh between her legs. Dipping her head down, she traced her tongue along Lin’s jaw and up in between her scars.

Lin growled and bunched her hand in the fabric at Kuvira’s chest, pushing her back. The other woman’s eyes snapped up, and she furrowed her dark brows in confusion. With a snap of Lin’s wrists, the silver plating covering Kuvira’s shoulders, arms and back flew off her, skidding in the dirt. 

Kuvira snarled and flicked her gloved hands in front of her, ripping Lin’s armor from her body, piece by piece. Glaring, she jerked her wrists a few more times and it was neatly folded and dropped to the ground.

A corner of Lin’s mouth twitched and she gave a defiant shrug, tossing a hand up, causing Kuvira’s belt to drop unceremoniously to the dirt. As much as she favored order, enough time in her mother’s household had given Lin a tolerance for disarray that she was learning Kuvira did not possess.

Kuvira slammed her back to the wall by her shoulders, just barely avoiding striking her head, and ripped her white tank top down the middle. Catching a glimpse of Lin’s bra, she smirked and stated, “Underwire,” before the garment was also torn from Lin’s body, the sound of splitting cloth once more resonating.

Leather covered hands slid over Lin’s ribs, holding her in place as a warm wet mouth, enveloped her nipple, suction and scraping of teeth causing her to squirm in the tight grip. Lin felt her trousers unfastening themselves and would have rolled her eyes at the young bender’s inability to do anything without showing off, if it weren’t for the way Kuvira’s hand had moved down to rub against her. She growled when Kuvira suddenly pulled away.

It was clear the loss of contact was only for a moment when Kuvira used the small distance to yank down Lin’s trousers and underwear at once. Before she could continue with her assault, Lin took the small reprieve to use her own metalbending to release the clasps on Kuvira’s uniform and jerk it open to reveal a thin white undershirt and a simple cloth binding over her breasts.

Kuvira raised that same challenging eyebrow that had been taunting Lin all week and lifted her hand to hold two fingers of her right glove tight between her teeth before wrenching her hand free. She grabbed the glove with her other hand and lowered her mouth to Lin’s neck, while her bare hand found Lin’s slick folds and easily pushed inside with two fingers. Lin gasped, but managed to hold back a groan, not wanting Kuvira to have the satisfaction of hearing her.

It became more and more difficult to keep quiet as Kuvira’s mouth wandered down to her other nipple, hand thrusting roughly with fingers curling just right, and Lin found herself biting her lip where it was already tender from Kuvira’s earlier kiss. Lin tangled her hand just above Kuvira’s long braid and pulled, making the younger woman snap up to meet her eyes before smashing their lips together once more. When Kuvira’s thumb began circling her clit, Lin stopped caring how aggressively she rode her hand, now completely focused on Kuvira’s mouth on hers, fingers inside her, and her own impending orgasm.

Lin’s body seized up, and she managed to suppress the majority of a cry into Kuvira’s mouth as climax overtook her. Kuvira continued to fuck her throughout, though she slowed her pace and gentled her movements to draw the last bits of pleasure from her. At some point, their mouths must have separated because now, Lin leaned back against the wall while Kuvira rubbed her lips along Lin’s jawline, tongue darting out every now and then to taste her scars.

Kuvira pushed away from the wall, raising her head and letting her fingers slide out completely. Lin hated herself for the small whimper that escaped her when that feeling of fullness left her. Kuvira watched her intently as she brought her fingers to her lips and licked them clean before replacing the glove, still clutched in her other hand. The casual nature of the gesture infuriated Lin, and she showed as much, spinning them both around with one hand on Kuvira’s shoulder, switching their positions so now Kuvira’s back was to the wall.

Growling again, Lin yanked her own trousers up before falling to her knees. She caught the momentary widening of Kuvira’s eyes, and licked her lips in satisfaction, holding the other woman’s gaze while she pulled down Kuvira’s leggings and underwear and grasping her bare hips. Lin nuzzled the damp patch of dark hair she found before diving in and licking a long stripe through Kuvira’s dripping sex. A gasp sounded from above her and Lin smiled into the other woman, thrusting her tongue inside and nudging the small bundle of nerves with her nose.

A bare hand tangled into Lin’s hair, and she vaguely realized that Kuvira must have removed her glove again. Releasing Kuvira’s hip, Lin removed her mouth, ignoring the tug on her hair to replace her tongue with fingers massaging slowly inside. She allowed herself to enjoy Kuvira’s frustrated grunts and insistent hairpulling for a few seconds before closing her lips around the hard and ready clit facing her. So focused on the breathy gasps and sharp groans above her, Lin’s own moan took her by surprise, lost in the arousal of having this woman at her mercy.

Building a steady rhythm with her fingers and alternating between swipes of her tongue and soft suction of her lips, Lin could tell Kuvira was close. The hand in her hair tightened, and Kuvira’s other hand dropped to Lin’s shoulder, noticeably using Lin to hold herself up as her knees began to quake. A muted shout followed and Kuvira convulsed as she came, forcing Lin to pin her hip down to hold her up.

When she was sure the last traces of Kuvira’s orgasm were felt, Lin removed her hand and leaned back to bring her fingers to her mouth, mirroring Kuvira’s earlier show, but with a surprising amount of energy considering her intense climax, Kuvira grabbed Lin under the arms and hauled her to her feet. Lin scowled and was about to protest, when Kuvira’s tongue was plunging into her mouth, seemingly desperate to taste herself on Lin’s lips. Lin dug her fingers into Kuvira’s biceps, relenting to the fevered kiss.

When they both pulled away, they were gasping, barely able to stand up straight. Kuvira leaned back against the wall once more, pulling her pants up and fastening her uniform. She raised her hand and her armor flew to her. She glowered at the dirt covering them before doing her best to bend it all off.

Lin’s trousers were once again fastened, but both her tank top and bra were in tatters, leaving her to gingerly bend her armor back over herself, careful not to pinch her bare skin. “Well,” Lin broke the silence that had replaced their labored breaths. “As I said before, this was the best idea you’ve had since you got here.”

Kuvira fastened her belt and lifted that damned eyebrow. “Indeed, Chief Beifong. I look forward to testing my skills against yours again before I leave Republic City.”

Lin nodded to her in a way that she might dismiss one of her men. Kuvira pursed her lips, but turned to exit without another word. Sighing to herself, Lin decided she didn’t care what a huge mistake this was. If Kuvira was going to come into her city causing all kinds of tension, it was the least she could do to relieve some of that tension.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. I don't even like writing smut. I blame Kuvira.


End file.
